Gaara to Tea
by Licon
Summary: Bueno, después de volverme adicta a la serie de Naruto y especialmente de Gaara, decidí escribir este fic. Entren que esta escrita por una fanática para fanáticos. Soy mala para los Summary, pero prometo que no se decepcionaran
1. Chapter 1

**Hola….les presento mi nuevo Fic, Gaara to Tea, espero que les guste.**

**Primero que nada ninguna de los personajes de la Historia me pertenece, bueno excepto Tea. La historia se creo a partir del adictivo manga y anime de Naruto.**

**Bueno, me despido esperando que lo disfruten y que recuerden dejar Reviwes que de eso vive mi cerebro…..**

**I Gaara to Tea**

La joven ya no podía seguir caminado, la sangre de sus muñecas y pies seguían cayendo, dejando un rastro por el camino de dunas de arena que recorría. De pronto, su vista comenzó a nublarse, sabia que se iba a desmayar, pero no debía, no ahora, no después de haber logrado escapar de aquella prisión que la mantuvo a los servicios de un hombre sin corazón por tanto tiempo, no, no podía, no podía desmayarse y morir.

-Hey tu...no me digas que creíste que escaparías...debería darte vergüenza solo de pensar que tu infantil engaño funcionaria- la joven se dio media vuelta, rogándole al cielo que la voz que escuchaba tras ella fuera solo una ilusión, pero la impactante imagen de aquel fornido hombre la despojo de sus esperanzas- te das cuenta que e perdido casi todo un día buscándote...eres una estúpida, chiquilla idiota...jajaja, sabes, si lo analizo, es realmente un pena...me habías servido muy bien, eras una buena esclava...bueno-dijo moviendo la cabeza-ahora tendrás que morir-y diciendo esto se dirigió a ella con espada en mano, derecho a investirla. La joven al verlo correr hacia ella maldijo su suerte y deseo que su muerte fuera rápida, ya no quería seguir sufriendo, si que cerro los ojos y espero el golpe que pondría fin a su existencia...pero no llego, abrió lentamente sus ojos y vio a un extraño hombre de cabello rojo fuego, de espalda a ella, eso fue lo ultimo que diviso, ya que la falta de sangre en su cuerpo la había hecho desmayarse.

**10 días después**

-vamos despierta...ya has dormido mucho

-QUE ESTAS HACIENDO KANKURO...-dijo una joven y rubia mujer en la entrada de la habitación en donde su hermano se encontraba.

-no te enojes Temari...si yo no estaba haciendo nada

-como que no ...te vi hablarle...ya vas a ver si despierta gracias a eso, si lo hace no te pago la apuesta

-cállense los dos...-dijo un joven colorin, que recién entraba a la habitación-no deberían jugar con la salud de la muchacha...

- Gaara-reclamo Temari –pero en todo caso, que estas haciendo aquí?, no tenias una reunión con lo ancianos?

-y la tengo...solo quería pasar a ver como seguía

- como veras, durmiendo-dijo Kankuro, a lo que recibió un codazo en las costillas de parte de su hermana y una mirada de odio por parte de su hermano menor

-grmmm...me voy, avísenme si algo cambia

-si Gaara- dijo Kankuro sobandose las costillas. Una vez que Temari se aseguro de que Gaara se había ido miro con seriedad a su hermano

-que no te das cuenta que por alguna razón Gaara se encuentra preocupado por esta chica

-como no me iba a dar cuenta….si esta en nuestra casa ¬¬

-entonces, me puedes explicar por que diablos eres tan insensible

-yo el insensible?...yo que sepa, fuiste TUUUUUuuu la que propuso apostar por cual seria el día en el que ella se despertaría-Kankuro se preparo para recibir otro golpe de su hermana pero en vez de verla empuñar sus puños la vio moverse hacia la cama de la joven, ya que al parecer, esta comenzaba a abrir los ojos

-hola...por fin estas despertando...no te preocupes, estas bien, te encuentras en un lugar seguro...soy Temari-la joven estaba anonada, había sobrevivido y estaba quizás donde frente a una rubia mujer que le sonreía, si que trato de sentarse e incorporarse a la escena

-oooooo gane, gane jajajaja soy rico-en eso Temari se levanto y le dio un fuerte y certero golpe en la cabeza a su hermano, cosa que lo hizo tambalear. La joven se veía más atemorizada que antes y trato de salir de la cama para darse a la fuga, pero el hecho de pasar 10 días acostada y a punta de suero no se lo permitieron y callo de rodillas al suelo

-VEZ LO QUE HICISTE GIRIPOLLA- le grito Temari a su hermano- calma...no te preocupes-volvió a usar su tono suave-, y disculpa, no queríamos asustarte...por favor debes tranquilizarte, todo estará bien..-la joven asintió, no se encontraba en condiciones de resistirse a nada, si que tomo la mano que la rubia le ofrecía y volvió a la cama

-disculpa lo anterior...mi nombre es Kankuro y soy hermano de Temari, a y de Gaara

-Gaara?...

-ooooooo... dijo su primera palabra...crees que deberíamos premiarla o algo-Temari volvió a golpear a Kankuro en la cabeza y le sonrió a la joven

-si... Gaara...él fue el que te trajo a casa...él nos contó todo...ya no tienes de que preocuparte, esos hombres ya no se encuentran en este mundo para molestarte-la joven abrió los ojos de par en par, no podía creerlo, Jira estaba muerto...

-pero como?...él era muy fuerte, nadie en mi aldea lo había podido vencer-dijo agitada

-ja, como se nota que no conoces a Gaara..no por nada es el Kazekage de la aldea de la arena- espeto Kankuro con un tono de orgullo en su voz

-el Kazekage?????????-dijo la extraña joven algo confundida, ya que había escuchado rumores sobre el Kazekage de la aldea de la arena pero nunca pensó que seria una persona tan joven y fuerte, como para ser capaz de derrotar a su dueño

-si...bueno, te voy a hacer algo de comer, así tienes fuerzas para ponerte de pie no?- y diciendo esto Temari se paro y se fue, arrastrando a su hermano fuera de la habitación. La joven se quedo sentada sobre la cama, tratando de digerir todo lo que había pasado. Seguía sin poder creer que existiera alguien tan fuerte. En eso se percato que sus muñecas se encontraban vendadas, si que decidió ver sus tobillos, los cuales encontró en el mismo estado, se sonrió internamente, era la primera vez que sus manos y pies se encontraban libres de las ataduras que su amo le ponía. Decidió recostarse, extrañamente se encontraba cansada, si que cerro los ojos solo unos momentos para tratar de convencerse de que cuando los abriera seguiría en ese extraño lugar y no en la dunas de Jinposu (pequeña villa al norte de la aldea de la arena).

Mientras tanto, Temari preparaba comida y Kankuro se preparaba para salir, debía ir a contarle a su hermano lo que había pasado pero en eso apareció Gaara frente a ellos.

-Gaara...que bueno que llegas, no sabes lo que paso- dijo Kankuro, feliz al ver que su hermano había llegado, ahorrándole el viaje al centro de la ciudad, pero Gaara pareció omitir a Kankuro y se dispuso a hablar

- han llegado noticias de que un grupo de ninjas de la niebla y de la lluvia circulan el lado este y oeste de la aldea...no me gusta lo que esa sucediendo, si que preparen sus equipos, necesito que vayan a averiguar que es lo que sucede

-eee... Gaara-interrumpió Temari

-m-dijo Gaara con cara de enfado por la interrupción

-la muchacha... despertó

-bien

-eso es todo... bien????????

-que mas quiere que diga Temari, por ahora lo mas importante es que se dirijan a averiguar que es lo que sucede-Temari parecía con un ataque de nervio, que en cualquier momento terminaría si se abalanzaba sobre su hermanito menor y lo golpeaba, pero una mano de Kankuro sobre su hombro la hizo volver a su realidad para así dirigirse a su pieza por sus cosas para la misión. Una vez lista Temari le dijo a Gaara que le subiera a la pieza la comida que le había preparado a la joven. Después de dar esa sencilla indicaciones se fue con su hermano.

Gaara tomo la bandeja que se encontraba sobre la mesa y la llevo al cuarto de la muchacha. Desde el día en el que la había encontrado en el desierto no había podido dejara de pensar en ella. Abrió la puerta lentamente y la encontró frente a la ventana del cuarto mirando quien sabe que con sumo interés

-cof cof cof (tosió)-la joven se dio media vuelta y miro a la extraña figura que la miraba

-Gaara?-dijo la joven

-hmp-la joven se le acerco y sin más lo abrazo. Gaara se encontraba en chock, es más, no movió ni un músculo hasta que ella se desprendió de su cuello y lo volvió a mirar. En ese momento agradeció tener una mascara sobre su rostro, o ella se percataría del intenso rojo que cubría sus mejillas

-muchas gracias por salvarme Gaara...-dijo sin dejar de ver esos penetrantes ojos verdes y fue en ese momento en que él verdaderamente la vio, era una joven de unos 16 años de edad, 10 centímetro más bajo que él, de larga cabellera negra y ojos intensamente azules, con una piel tan blanca que paresia que nunca hubiera sido tocada por los rayos del sol-te agradezco mucho lo que has hecho por mi, y no te preocupes, apenas sea capas de caminar más de dos pasos sin caer al suelo me marchare-marcharse pensó? nadie la estaba echando, si fuera por él, ella debería quedarse por siempre en ese lugar-y no te preocupes, les pagare todo lo que han gastado en mi por cuidarme

-nadie te esta pidiendo que te vayas o que nos devuelvas algo, toma-y diciendo eso se dio la media vuelta y se fue, dejando a una joven todavía más confundida y con un bandeja de comida en las manos.

Pasaron varias horas y Gaara todavía se encontraba sobre el techo de la casa, ya era más de media noche y la suave y tibia brisa le pedía a gritos que no la abandonara, pero fue un fuerte alarido el que lo saco de sus múltiples cavilaciones. Se dirigió mas que rápido al origen del grito, el cual provenía de la habitación de la muchacha, al entrar no la encontró, si que siguió al baño, en donde la halló solo cubierta con un pequeña toalla parada sobre el wc gritando como una loca, Gaara por un momento se perdió en la panorámica y no tomo atención a los gritos de la joven ni a lo que apuntaba con su dedo, pero el vapor de la habitación lo hizo reaccionar y tomo atención a los alaridos de la joven

-aaaa un ratón un ratón (m...m...),-Gaara agacho la vista y encontró al pequeño roedor asustado en una esquina de la habitación, tratando, en vano, de escapar, si que formo una mano de arena y lo tomo, pero cuando iba a aplastarlo un nuevo grito salió de la boca de la joven, rogándole que se detuviera, que lo dejara libre, pero claro, muy lejos de ella. Gaara no entendía nada de nada, pero sin ánimos de alegar, ya que eso prolongaría su estancia frente a la joven semidesnuda, se dirijo al balcón, para desde ahí, dejarlo en tierra firme y liberarlo. En eso sintió una presencia tras de él, alguien lo estaba abrazando por la espalda

-ya me has salvado dos veces, si sigo acumulando favores nunca terminare de pagarte- Gaara rápidamente se dio vuelta quedando frente y muy junto a ella, ya que la joven seguía con sus brazos alrededor de él

-por favor detente, nadie te esta pidiendo nada a cambio...si te ayude fue por que vi que lo necesitabas, eso es todo, -la joven bajo la mirada y se separo de él

-no...este mundo no funciona así, nadie hace nada por nada...dime que es lo que quieres

-tienes razón...si quiero algo de ti...quiero...quiero que seas feliz Tea- y diciendo eso se dio media vuelta y se fue, dejándola sola en el balcón con su mente llena de preguntas, empezando por como era que él sabia su nombre.

La noche paso lenta, ninguno de los dos jóvenes fue capaz de cerrar pestaña. Gaara se paso toda la noche auto convenciéndose de que el sentimiento que sentía por la chica no era de culpa...pero por mas que trataba no lograba quitarse la imagen de Tea pidiéndole ayuda y de él marchándose de el lugar.

**Flash back**:

Hace más de 10 años atrás

-O gracias a dios, por favor ayúdame, me capturo la banda de Jira -dijo una pequeña niña a otro niño de su edad que se encontraba junto a ella

-ja , si fuiste tan idiota como para dejarte capturar yo no seré tan idiota como para dejarte libre

-Pero...pero que te pasa?, por favor ayúdame

-no...además, para que quieres ser libre, tu aldea fue completamente destruida y no existe ningún sobreviviente, claro aparte de ti

-ESO NO ES VERDAD

-claro que lo es, soy muy preciso cuando quiero- a la joven se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas , no podía ser- es mejor que te calles si no quieres que te mate a ti también

-por que- susurro- POR QUE

-por que me lo ordenaron... yo...yo soy solo un arma…

-no...NO... por favor sácame de aquí

-ya te dije que te callaras- y levantando las manos rodeo a la niña en arena y comenzó a estrangularla

-DETENTE GAARA

-padre, que quieres-dijo el niño con toda calma y sin detenerse en su acción

-ya me escuchaste, el tal Jira nos pago extra por dejar a Tea con vida

-como quieras-y diciendo esto arrojo el pequeño y frágil cuerpo de la niña sobre el suelo.

**Fin del flash back**

-Soy un estúpido-esa fue su conclusión final, después de una larga noche de cavilaciones. En cambio Tea, se levanto temprano y con ánimo. Tomo la ropa que Temari le había dejado en el closet y se dispuso a hacer el desayuno, pensó que de esa forma se le pasaría el enojo a Gaara, a pesar de que aun no acaba de entender por que él la traba de esa forma y como era que se sabia su nombre, pero esperaba despejar todas esa dudas en el desayuno. Bajo al primer piso, de la forma más silenciosa posible, el problema fue encontrar la cocina, ya que al llegar al primer piso no sabia por donde empezar ya que la casa era demasiado grande. Abrió cuanta puerta pillo pero no encontraba la cocina. De pronto, en una de las puertas que abrió, se encontró con una gran biblioteca, fue innato en ella entrar y deleitarse con esos estantes de libros que empezaban en el piso y terminaban en el techo

-veo que ya encontraste la biblioteca- la joven salto como un gato al otro extremo de la habitación al sentir a alguien susurrar tan cerca de su oreja

-que no sabes nada sobre respetar el espacio personal- grito, levantando las manos

-espacio personal?- dijo Gaara, poniendo cara de que diablos es eso y donde lo compro, de pronto la joven recordó lo que estaba haciendo, si que se calmo y trato de guardar compostura

-Gaara...grm grm grm...buenos días, disculpa que haya entrado sin preguntarte, pero quería hacerte el desayuno y bueno...nunca encontré la cocina-Gaara sonrió frente al comentario de la muchacha y tomándola de los hombros la llevo hasta la cocina

-oooooooooooooooooooooo que grande es

-mmm...supongo,...pasa siéntate

-no... Quiero hacerte el desayuno "YO", para eso me levante temprano

-y yo también me levante temprano para hacerte el desayuno, si que siéntate y espera, no tardare mucho-la muchacha se le quedo mirando, como era posible que una persona así fuera el Kazekage. Pronto llego con el desayuno, desayuno que Tea no demoro en devorar frente a la sorprendida vista de Gaara

-veo que tenias hambre-dijo Gaara, con una sonrisa en sus labios que dedico solo para ella

-o, lo lamente-dijo sonrojada- es que donde estaba antes no había mucho que comer – se excuso

-toma

-no gracias, ese es tu desayuno

-yo no tengo hambre, vamos comételo

-no...ese es tu desayuno , no me lo voy a comer

-si no te lo comes se va a perder

-te lo tienes que comer, necesitas estar fuerte para dirigir tu aldea no?

-no me lo voy a comer

-bien ...yo tampoco

-siempre eres tan cabeza dura?

-y tu?- Gaara le sonrió y se decidió a comerse el plato, frete a esto la muchacha le sonrió abiertamente. Al ver que Gaara terminaba, la joven se apresuro a levantarse para recoger la mesa pero una mala maniobra la hizo caer y si no fuera por un rápido movimiento de Gaara, la muchacha hubiera dado de cabeza contra el piso. Gaara la tenia entre sus brazos nuevamente y sus músculos nuevamente se resistían a moverse, Tea, por su parte, paresia estar en el mismo estado de chock que él

-Gaara...- eso fue lo único que la joven logro articular, para posteriormente comenzar a deslizar una de sus manos por el rostro del muchacho, a lo que el joven cerro los ojos instintivamente, para así, maximizar sus sentido y sentir con mayor detalle el roce de la mano de la joven sobre su piel. La joven se sonrió y se acerco más a él, rozo suavemente su nariz con la de Gaara dispuesta a seguir bajando hasta su boca pero en eso llego Temari dando un gran portazo, cosa que hizo reaccionar a Gaara y soltar a Tea, la cual cayó de cabeza al suelo.

-

-

-

-

-


	2. Solo un Beso

**Hola….les presento mi nuevo Fic, Gaara to Tea, espero que les guste.**

**Primero que nada ninguna de los personajes de la Historia me pertenece, bueno excepto Tea. La historia se creo a partir del adictivo manga y anime de Naruto.**

**Bueno, me despido esperando que lo disfruten y que recuerden dejar Reviwes que de eso vive mi cerebro…..**

**Solo un Beso**

La joven se levanto algo adolorida del suelo, en cambio Gaara, todavía sorprendido, miraba a Temari, con la esperanza de leer en su rostro alguna reacción frente a lo que se acababa de encontrar, pero nada pudo ver además de su típica cara de disgusto

-GAAAAAARAAAAA……PERDÍ CASI TODO UN DÍA YENDO A VER A LOS NINJAS DEL AGUA, SOLO PARA DESCUBRIR QUE NO ERAN DE LA ALDEA DEL AGUA SI NO DE LA HOJA…..Y SABES A QUIEN MÁS ME ENCONTRE?...TE DOY UNAS PISTA, RUBIO, ALTO, HIPERQUINETICO…

-Naruto?- dijo Gaara mientras Temari suspiro tratando de calmarse

-pues que comes que adivinas- volvió a suspirar-……. solo andaban de entrenamiento con su equipo...a y Kankuro todavía no llega?

-no

-m...que extraño, por lo que me contaba Naruto los otros ninjas que se encontraban en el lado oeste eran también de la hoja

-mandare a ratificar la información…me preocupa que Kankuro no haya regresado aun

-no te preocupes...conociéndolo se quedo en algún bar...si no llega de aquí a la noche, preocupémonos-dijo moviendo las manos en forma de despreocupación-...ooooo Tea estas de pie?-al parecer recién la joven se percataba de la presencia de Tea, la cual ya se había levantado de el suelo- como te sientes?, como te cuido Gaara?- dijo con tono meloso, lo cual causo sonrojo en el joven colorin

-crm…crm…Temari ve ahora a buscar a Kankuro, no quiero dejar nada al azar

-pero Gaara-dijo en tono de protesta-no tengo ningún mal presentimiento, esta bien, no te preocupes por él

-hpm...

-ok..ok ya voy..que acaso no conoces la palabra descanso

-no-y diciendo esto Gaara se marcho de la casa, dejando ambas jóvenes en el lugar.

Gaara caminaba derecho al edificio de mando de la aldea, ya se le había hecho tarde, seguramente al llegar se encontraría con un tumulto de personas que esperaban por verlo, suspiro. Sabía que le tocaría un día difícil, pero por alguna razón lo necesitaba, ya que no quería volver a casa. Aun no lograba comprender que era lo que había pasado en la mañana con la joven. Las imágenes de la muchacha apunto de besarlo repletaron su mente, si que movió la cabeza con la esperanza de que estas desaparecieran, claro, lo logro, solo que no sin chocar con una anciana, un perro y un poste de luz en su intento. Al llegar a la oficina se percato que sus suposiciones era correctas, si que resignado comenzó a recibir a quien lo requiriera.

El día paso rápido para el joven Kazekage, sabia que debía dirigirse a su hogar, pero sus piernas se resistían a mover, cerro sus ojos, he imágenes poco santas de la muchacha llenaron su cerebro, lo cual causo la formación de un bulto en su pantalón, eso no estaba bien, debía encontrar una forma de eliminarla de sus pensamientos, pero como?. Sin más se fue a su casa, al llegar se encontró con que Kankuro dormía sobre el sillón, al parecer estaba pasando la borrachera, si que sin animo de encontrarse con nadie se fue a su habitación a tratar de dormir, pero le fue imposible, si que se dirigió al techo de la casa para mirar las estrellas.

-y dime, todas las noche subes aquí a mirar el cielo -la sorpresa que le causo escuchar la voz de Tea tan cerca de él casi le provoca que cayera del tejado- o, lo lamento, no quería asustarte-dijo tratando de disculparse

-que haces aquí?-dijo Gaara algo agitado, tratando de guardar compostura

-simple curiosidad...quería saber que tanto mirabas cuando estabas en el techo-dijo sonriéndole, Gaara esquivo su mirada y la dirigió al cielo- la joven se acerco más a él y se sentó a su lado

-Gaara...sobre lo que paso en la mañana-en ese momento el corazón de Gaara comenzó a latir tan fuerte que temió que la joven lo escuchara- bueno...disculpa, no quería ser imprudente, yo solo me deje llevar... no volverá a ocurrir- en ese momento Gaara la miro directamente a los ojos, la joven se sonrojo frente a esa reacción tan directa hacia ella. Gaara se le acerco, quedando solo a un par de centímetro de su nariz, luego paso su mano por el rostro de la muchacha para posteriormente rozar su nariz con la de ella

-si mal no recuerdo, fue aquí donde quedamos en la mañana-la joven se sonrojo más frente al comentario del colorin, pero le sonrió, Gaara en ese momento se acerco más a ella y rozó suavemente sus labios para luego separase solo un poco, Tea se le quedo mirando un rato para luego reacciona

-Gaara... no subí hasta aquí para terminar lo que empecé en la mañana...yo...-la joven paresia tratar de juntar las letras pero hasta el momento no lo estaba logrando- ..yo quería...yo quería saber... como era que sabias mi nombre...es que acaso me conocías de antes de que atacaran mi aldea?-la expresión de Gaara cambio drásticamente, le estaba haciendo una pregunta que no deseaba contestar. Si que en un acto de valor, le confeso todo. Como era que Jira lo había contratado, como era que ella lo había confundido con un niño más, y como fue que él se marcho dejándola en ese lugar. Tea no decía nada, se encontraba estática frente a Gaara, apenas y respiraba, cosa que a Gaara lo estaba sacando de sus casillas, necesitaba alguna reacción, la que fuera, pero nada pasaba. De pronto esta lo miro nuevamente a los ojos. Sus ojos azules se llenaron de lagrimas que removió bruscamente con la manga de su blusa, para posteriormente parase he irse del lugar. Gaara no sabía si detenerla o dejarla ir, opto por lo último, supuso que necesitaría tiempo para digerir lo que le había contado. Se quedo por varias horas más mirando al cielo, su corazón no dejaba de latir fuerte, pidiéndole a gritos que fuera a ver a Tea, pero no se movió.

Por fin se paro y fue a verla, pero para su sorpresa se encontró a Temari con una especie de ataque de nervios frente a la pieza de Tea

-Gaara...-dijo Temari con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, cosa que hizo que Gaara entrara corriendo a la pieza de la muchacha. Recorrió por completo el lugar pero no la encontró si que se dirigió a Temari en busca de respuestas

-QUE PASO TEMARI?-le dijo tomándola del brazo y moviéndola con la esperanza de que de esa forma saliera más rápido la respuesta

-ella...ella..

-CALMATE, DIME QUE PASO

-PERO NO ME GRITES- le dijo zafándose de los brazos del joven

-esta bien ... pero por favor dime que es lo que paso- Temari lo miro, respiro profundo y se dispuso a hablar

-yo vine a verla por que la escuche llorando, pero cuando llegue me dijo que no se le acercara, la hubieras visto, tenia una mirada muy diferente a la que conocíamos...luego vi como agarraba los harapos de ropas con los que había llegado, se las ponía y se disponía a irse,

-que?..

-…….lógicamente le exigí que se detuviera, que me explicara lo que había pasado... pero me dijo que la soltara, yo no le hice caso y en respuesta me ataco de una forma que nunca había visto, me tiro con una especie de viento hacia la pared y me mantuvo así hasta hace unos pocos segundos atrás- Gaara al ver que su hermana terminaba de relatar la historia salió corriendo del lugar en busca de la muchacha. No sabia por donde empezar, se encontraba muy agitado, paresia que su corazón en cualquier momento saldría de su pecho. Recorrió toda la ciudad pero no dio con ella, cabizbajo volvió a su casa con la esperanza de que sus hermanos les trajeran mejores noticias. Se sentó en uno de los sillones que se encontraban en el centro del living pero no pudo mantenerse en esa posición, si que comenzó a caminar en círculos por el lugar, atento a cualquier ruido que lo alertara de la llegada de sus hermanos. En eso escucho la puerta abrirse, se dirigió corriendo pero al ver la cara que traía Temari y Kankuro supo la respuesta a su pregunta, no la habían encontrado

-tengo que ir hasta la villa del Jinposu

-Hasta las ruinas de Jinposu dirás-dijo Kankuro tratando de entender

-pero Gaara como lo vas a hacer?, sabes que no puedes dejar la ciudad- le dijo Temari tratando de que su hermano entrara en razón frente a esa idea

-Temari tiene razón Gaara, dejar la ciudad equivale a tu expulsión inmediata del cargo y sin mencionar que si algún enemigo se entera de esto pasaría a ser el fin de la aldea

-NO ME IMPORTA, NO PUEDO DEJARLA SOLA OTRA VEZ-sus dos hermanos se encontraban completamente sorprendidos por lo que acababan de escuchar, Temari aun perpleja intento articular la pregunta obvia frente a esta revelación¿cuál fue la primera vez que la dejaste sola?, pero una sola mirada de Kankuro la hizo callar

-esta bien Gaara, ve, nosotros nos encargaremos de todo, me transformare en ti, de esa forma nadie se dará cuenta de que te fuiste, pero no te demores más de un día, me escuchaste, no se por cuanto podré llevar a cabo la farsa frente a los mejores ninjas de la ladea

-gracias Kankuro.

Temari ya no podía más y sin importarle nada grito todo lo que en ese momento se le estaba pasando por la mente

-QUE ESTAN LOS DOS LOCOS, SABEN PERFECTAMENTE LO QUE VA A PASAR SI NOS DESCUBREN, ADEMÁS PRETENDES ARRIESGAR TODO POR UNA MUCHACHA CUALQUIERA, TERMINAREMOS EXPULSADOS DE LA ALDEA, Y TENDREMOS QUE LLEGAR COMO REFUGIADOS POLÍTICOS A LA ALDEA DE LA HOJA... Y ESTÁN LOCO SI CREEN QUE QUIERO PASAR MIS ULTIMOS DIAS ESCUCHANDO A ESE RUBIO INSOPORTABLE HABLAR SOBRE LA MIL Y UNA FORMA DE PREPARAR RAMEN...

-CALMATE TEMARIA- grito Kankuro-si tú misma me hiciste notar que no era una muchacha cualquiera...ve hermano, los esperamos a los dos de regreso

-hmp...-y diciendo eso Gaara desapareció frente a ellos.

-QUE TE ESPERES, TODAVÍA NO TÉRMINO- pero las palabras de Temari quedaron en el aire, Gaara ya se había marchado

Gaara supuso que si seguía a la velocidad a la que iba llegaría antes del amanecer a las ruinas. Y tal como lo predijo llego justo cuando el sol comenzaba a salir de entre las dunas. Al llegar se dio cuenta de lo arrollador del ataque que realizo la aldea de la arena en aquel entonces. El lugar no era más que un montón de escombros que apenas y se mantenían sobre el suelo. Camino por un rato entre las ruinas hasta que llego a lo que paresia el centro de la ciudad, en donde encontró una hermosa estatua de una joven mujer poniendo uno de sus pies sobre una grotesca bestia, se acerco más y pudo ver que la bestia que se encontraba bajo el pie de esa mujer era el Shukaku, bestia que alguna vez se mantuvo dentro de él. Retrocedió un par de pasos por la impresión de la imagen para luego ver a Tea frente a él, ahora solo la estatua se interponía entre ellos.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado….creo que comenzare a subir uno por mes si que estén atentos…gracias por los reviews y muchas gracias por leerme :)**

**Mond: Gracias por tus palabras y bueno aquí esta la actualización… espero seguir sabiendo de ti…**

**Alex: que podría decir…..muchas gracias por tu eterno apoyo….me encanta haber conocido a alguien tan loca como yo :)**

**X.Sabakuno Ai.X: jaja no ..no es el final del fic..en realidad ni siquiera he pensado en el final de este. Me encantaría leer tu fic, pero por alguna razón el link no llego, si que espero saber de ti pronto. Gracias por leerme y que bueno que te gusto.**

**Ok me despido esperando que me tenga paciencia…. chao**


	3. III Solo un paso

Gaara supuso que si seguía a la velocidad a la que iba llegaría antes de amanecer a las ruinas

**Hola….les presento mi nuevo Fic, Gaara to Tea, espero que les guste.**

**Primero que nada ninguna de los personajes de la Historia me pertenece, bueno excepto Tea. La historia se creó a partir del adictivo manga y anime de Naruto.**

**Bueno, me despido esperando que lo disfruten y que recuerden dejar Reviews que de eso vive mi cerebro…..**

**Una difícil decisión**

Gaara supuso que si seguía a la velocidad a la que iba llegaría antes del amanecer a las ruinas. Y tal como lo predijo llego justo cuando el sol comenzaba a salir de entre las dunas. Al llegar se dio cuenta de lo arrollador del ataque que realizo la aldea de la arena en aquel entonces. El lugar no era más que un montón de escombros que apenas y se mantenían sobre el suelo. Camino por un rato entre las ruinas hasta que llego a lo que paresia el centro de la ciudad, en donde encontró una hermosa estatua de una joven mujer poniendo uno de sus pies sobre una grotesca bestia, se acerco más y pudo ver que la bestia que se encontraba bajo el pie de esa mujer era el Shukaku, bestia que alguna vez se mantuvo dentro de él. Retrocedió un par de pasos por la impresión de la imagen para luego ver a Tea frente a él, ahora solo la estatua se interponía entre ellos.

-Tan predecidle soy?

-no eres predecidle…..solo tuve -suspiro- solo tuve un presentimiento- dijo tratando de parecer calmado

-ja...un presentimiento-dijo moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro-...y dime, a que vienes a este lugar?-a pesar de todo Tea mostraba una increíble tranquilidad en su voz

-a explicarte que ya no soy la misma persona que alguna vez conociste...yo de verdad he cambiado- Gaara se le quedo mirando fijamente a los ojos, para que así ella comprobara que él era sincero.

-Gaara, de que me sirven tus palabras-dijo entre suspiros- acaso eso le devolverá la vida a todas las personas que aquí perecieron por tu culpa...

-Tea...yo

-ya déjalo Gaara...vete y déjame tranquila-Gaara se encontraba aun choqueado por la calma con la que se expresaba la joven

-tienes razón, no tengo perdón, pero necesito que entiendas que el Gaara que conociste en el pasado no es el mismo que esta ahora parado frente a ti

-eso ya lo sé- Gaara abrió los ojos lo máximo que pudo al escuchar estas últimas palabras de la joven, se encontraba muy sorprendido-...de eso se daría cuenta cualquier persona que te mirara a los ojos…..

-……..Tea….. es por lo mismo que te ofrezco mi vida a cambio de todo lo que te hice pasar en el pasado- y diciendo esto se despojo de su armadura de arena y se acerco a ella

-la joven se le acerco y colocando sus manos sobre su cuello comenzó a ejercer presión sobre el.

Gaara sintió como las pequeñas y suaves manos de la joven envolvían su cuello y comenzaban a asfixiarlo, de pronto todo se puso negro, ya no veía ni sentía nada, poco apoco percibió como todo terminaba.

Miro a su al redero, todo estaba negro, hacia frió, con que eso era estar muerto, recordó.

-no... no estas muerto, vamos levántate de una buena vez, llevas inconsciente demasiado tiempo-Gaara totalmente sorprendido se sentó lo más rápido que su cuerpo le permitió y se incorporarse a la voz que le hablaba-sabes que es lo más triste, he estado vagando por lo que queda de las calles y no logro acordarme de cuál de estas casa era la mía, o de cómo eran mis padres, pero extrañamente te recuerdo perfectamente a ti de niño...he de admitir que desde el primer momento que escuche tu nombre supe que eras tú, pero una parte de mi lo negaba...-Gaara suspiro- no puedo matarte, soy incapaz de hacerlo, de hecho soy incapaz de hacer cualquier cosa, trato de odiarte y no puedo , trato de recordar y no lo logro, trato de pensar que haré desde ahora, pero mi mente se niega a reaccionar...soy una inútil...

-Tea

-sabes...alguna vez tuve que haber encajado aquí...pero este lugar ya no existe...gracias a ti ya no se que hacer-miro al piso y volvió a suspirar-. Antes tenia un propósito , que era lograr escapar, y claro, no morir en el intento, para así encontrar algún rastro de mi familia, pero ahora...y todo por tu culpa...POR TU CULPA- Gaara se mantenía en la misma posición, solo mirándola y escuchándola, se sentía incapaz de decir algo en esa situación, ya que cualquier palabra que osara atravesar sus labios serian palabras desperdiciadas para una situación como esa- solo me queda una cosa por hacer Gaara...y para hacerlo necesito tu ayuda...todavía esta en pie tu propuesta de querer hacerme feliz

-si-asintió Gaara, atónito frente a las palabras de la joven

-entonces escucha bien lo que voy a decir- se acerco al joven lo mas que pudo y tomo aire para continuar hablando-Gaara...quiero ir al mismo lugar en el que se encuentra mi familia- Gaara empalideció por completo frente a esta petición -quiero que las mismas manos que se llevaron la vida de mi familia se lleve la mía- Gaara suspiro, se levanto y se dirigió hacia ella.

-Si realmente la muerte te hiciera feliz, cumpliría mi promesa, pero sé que no es así, y eso lo se, al igual que tu, solo por mirarte a los ojos. Tea aunque lo niegues, deseas vivir, ver el mundo q te estuvo negado por tanto tiempo, percibir los olores los colores las texturas q este te puede entregar…-suspiro- no , no lo voy a hacer.

-ERES UN ESTUPIDO-le grito separándose de él- NO SE COMO PUDE CONFIAR EN TI- en eso la joven se elevo por lo aires y comenzó a atacar a Gaara con fuertes ráfagas de viento que en conjunto con la arena causaban fuerte y profundas heridas en Gaara, pero este no se movió en ningún momento de el lugar en el que se encontraba ni dejo de mirar a la muchacha a los ojos.

-para de una vez y volvamos a casa

-a casa?...QUE CASA? QUE NO HAS ENTENDIDO QUE NO TENGO NADA GRACIAS A TI- la joven volvió a atacar, esta vez con mucha mas violencia lastimándole al joven uno de sus brazos y una de sus piernas.

-CLARO QUE LA TIENES, VAMOS, VOLVÁMONOS-le grito, tratando de hacerla recapacitar, pero sus palabras se perdieron en el viento ya que un fuerte ataque de remolino lo hizo caer al suelo, su vista ya comenzaba a nublarse- VOLVAMOS A CASA, KANKURO Y TEMARI NOS ESTAN ESPERANDO...TEA PODEMOS VOLVER A EMPEZAR-grito con lo último de energía que le quedaba, ya que sus múltiples heridas no le permitían seguir gritando o moverse. En eso la fuerte ventisca seso, y la joven comenzó a volar hacía Gaara, el cual yacía inmóvil en el suelo pero aun permanecía con la mirada fija en ella...

-dime….. de verdad…….de verdad crees que se puede volver a empezar?- la joven comenzó a bajar lentamente desde el cielo, con lagrimas en los ojos. Gaara la miro y asintió-Gaara, como me gustaría creer en tus palabras-la joven, frente a la sorprendida mirada del colorin se sentó cerca de él. Tea comenzó a sentir como la calidez del cuerpo del joven comenzaba a perderse, volvió a suspirar y le acaricio suavemente la mejilla a Gaara-ya no me queda nada que hacer, supongo que podría intentarlo-le sonrió para luego hacer un par de jutsus y comenzar a curarlo. Gaara se sorprendió de esta última habilidad de Tea y de la rapidez con la que actuó pero no dijo nada al respecto. Una vez que estuvo curado la tomo de la mano

-y bueno, volvemos?-la joven le sonrió y asintió.

-estas seguro de esto Gaara?-dijo la muchacha soltándole la mano con la mirada clavada en el suelo

-por supuesto que si….-le dijo él con una sonrisa que hizo que Tea volviera a mirarlo y comenzara a caminar junto a él.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

Hola…gracias por leer mi Fic…esperare con ansias sus comentarios…..recuerdo q de reviews vivo


	4. IV Un nuevo comienzo

**Hola….les presento mi nuevo Fic, Gaara to Tea, espero que les guste.**

**Primero que nada ninguna de los personajes de la Historia me pertenece, bueno excepto Tea. La historia se creo a partir del adictivo manga y anime de Naruto.**

**Bueno, me despido esperando que lo disfruten y que recuerden dejar Reviwes que de eso vive mi cerebro…..**

**ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss**

-dime de verdad crees que se puede volver a empezar?-Gaara la miro ,suspiro y asintió-Gaara, como me gustaría creer en tus palabras-la joven se sentó cerca de el y sintió como la calidez del cuerpo de Gaara se comenzaba a perder, volvió a suspirar y le acaricio suavemente la mejilla-ya no me queda nada que hacer, supongo que podría intentarlo-le sonrió para luego hacer un par de jutsus y comenzar a curarlo. Gaara se sorprendió de esta ultima habilidad de la joven y de la rapidez con la que actuó pero no dijo nada al respecto. Una vez que estuvo curado la tomo de la mano

-y bueno volvemos?-la joven le sonrió y asintió.

-estas seguro de esto Gaara?-dijo la muchacha soltándole la mano y con la mirada clavada al suelo

-por supuesto que si….-le dijo él con una sonrisa que hizo que Tea volviera a mirarlo y comenzara a caminar junto a él

**Un nuevo comienzo**

-Gaara no quiero sonar reiterativa pero …..falta mucho?

-estamos cerca

-eso fue lo mismo que me dijiste hace una hora atrás ¬¬

-bueno…… falta menos que al principio-dijo con una gotita estilo anime sobre su cabeza

-..no estaremos……

-hpm….

-ESTAMOS PERDIDOS….PERO COMO ES POSIBLE…..GRM….SABIA QUE SI TOMABAMOS ES ATAJOS NOS PERDERIAMOS

-no estamos perdidos…..solo un poco…. desorientados…

- ¬¬ admítelo…te perdiste

-no voy a admitir algo que no es cierto…..

-eres un cabeza dura

-……….-dijo Gaara

-mira por allá, después de esa duna, creo que es una especie de oasis, tal vez encontremos a alguien que nos pueda ayudar

-Tea si no estamos perdidos

-Gaara, hemos pasado cerca de esta roca ya tres veces ¬¬

-hpm…..está bien, pero solo iré para que te des cuenta de que no estamos perdidos

-si claro¬¬ –dijo la muchacha

Apenas entraron al oasis se percataron de que el magnífico lugar se encontraba totalmente desierto. Sus suspiros de decepción no se hicieron esperar

-bueno, supongo que ahora seguiremos dando vueltas alrededor de la roca

- que no estamos perdidos….-dijo Gaara levantando una ceja una y otra vez como una especie de tic nervioso

-Gaara, asumirlos es el primer paso

-que no estamos perdidos….es solo que me desoriente un poco-dijo cruzando sus brazos mirando al horizonte-……lamentablemente en este momento no podremos continuar porque…..porque no se por donde continuar

-lo sabia …estamos perdidos-dijo levantando un dedo en forma de acusación

-que no…..esperaremos hasta la noche, una vez que las estrellas aparezcan podremos continuar

-te guiaras por las estrellas para continuar?

-si

-Pero en este momento especifico no estamos perdidos?

-claro que no…si no te das cuenta estamos en un maravilloso oasis con una linda laguna y

-¬¬..ok..ok..no estamos perdidos…espera, dijiste laguna?

-si -al decir esto Tea se fue corriendo hacia ese lugar, pero al llegar a la orilla se paró en seco y miro a Gaara

-me quiero meter

-y que te detiene

-pues tú…vamos, date vuelta para que pueda sacarme la ropa-Gaara levanto una ceja y se dio medio vuelta, por extraño que le resultaba deseaba darse vuelta pero debía dominarse, ya la había visto pelear y si en algo apreciaba su vida debía quedarse en esa posición hasta que ella se lo indicara-ya termine….-Gaara se dio media vuelta y la encontró dentro de la pequeña laguna, camino derecho hasta el lugar, para encontrar cerca de la orilla un montoncito de harapos , lo cuales resultaron ser las ropas de la muchacha-y no vas a venir?

..ven a refrescarte Gaara…..vamos…… prometo que no mirare- la joven se dio media vuelta dándole la espalda al joven. Gaara por su parte no estaba seguro de querer entra ya que tenía un pequeño problema-Gaara no quiero ser impertinente pero te vas a tardar mucho…cuanto te puedes demorar en sacarte la ropa.

-no me voy a meter al agua

-qué?...pero por qué?...te da vergüenza,…si te prometo que no voy mirar

-no es eso

-y que es entonces?

-bueno…es que…es que yo nunca…

-Gaara-dijo la joven que empezaba a impacientarse por la lentitud de la respuesta del joven.

-no sé nadar

-no sabes nadar….jajajajajaja-dijo la muchacha casi atragantándose con el agua que comenzaba a entrar a su boca por su grandes risotadas-Gaara se dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia un árbol para posteriormente sentarse bajo el. Una vez que la muchacha dejo de reírse trato de llamar a Gaara para que se mentira al agua pero este no le hizo caso, si que la muchacha se quedo disfrutando del agua hasta que le dio hambre. Cuando se disponía a salir se percato de que Gaara ya no se encontraba bajo el árbol, es más, no lo vio en ningún otro lugar, si que rápidamente salió del agua y se coloco su ropa. Cuando por fin termino vio una gran ave cerca de un sauce, si que camino lo mas sigilosamente posible hacia él, ya que veía en el plumífero su almuerzo. Con gran rapidez y precisión capturo al animal, el cual ni se percato de su rápida e indolora muerte. Triunfante lo dejo cerca de una roca y se dispuso a buscar algo con lo cual hacer fuego.

-y eso?-la joven salto un par de metro hacia adelante al escuchar a alguien susurra cerca de su oído

-PERO QUE DIABLOS TE PASA….CUAL ES TU MANIA DE ASUSTARME DE ESA FORMA- el joven solo levanto los hombros y se dirigió hacia el ave muerta

-con que este es el almuerzo

-si….-dijo la joven aun algo nerviosa por la cercanía que había tenido con Gaara.

-y el fuego

-estaba en eso

-no te preocupes yo me encargo-dijo Gaara con una gran sonrisa para posteriormente desaparecer entre los arboles nuevamente. La joven se lo quedo mirando, Tea no acababa de entender que tenia Gaara que era capaz de dejarla en tal estado. En cambio el joven no podía encontrarse de mejor humor, acababa de ver algo que lo dejo sin palabras. Nunca había sido su intención espiar a la joven, pero cuando regresaba al lago, después de buscar un poco de fruta para comer, la vio salir desnuda del lugar, fueron sus hormonas las que lo retuvieron detrás de un arbusto para observar hasta el mas mínimo detalle de Tea, su blanca piel, sus redondeados pechos, su pequeña y frágil cintura, sus largas y esbeltas piernas. Su sangre hervía dentro de él, ver como la joven tomaba su cabello y le sacaba el exceso de agua, luego como secaba su piel y comenzaba a ponerse la ropa. Todo esto provoco que a Gaara le temblaran las rodillas y le faltara el aliento.

Al cabo de cinco minutos el joven volvió con suficiente madera para hacer el fuego. El almuerzo fue corto y contundente, Tea no hablo durante toda la comida y cuando termino se fue bajo un árbol a dormir, al parecer ella tampoco había dormido la noche anterior. Gaara se quedo cerca pero no cerró un ojo, más que mal se encontraban en tierras desconocidas y cualquier cosa podía pasar.

Tea despertó cuando el sol comenzaba a desaparecer en el horizonte. Abrió los ojos lenta y pesadamente, no recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que había dormido tan bien, miro a su alrededor buscando a Gaara, cuando cayó en cuenta que el suelo no era tan blandito ni tan tibio, se giro con cautela y se percato que se encontraba sobre el joven. Ahogó un grito de sorpresa. Gaara se encontraba dormido bajo ella, y la mantenía abrazada y cubierta con una manta. Tea lo miro, era la primera vez que lo veía dormir, le causo tanta ternura verlo en ese estado, que se volvió a recostar sobre él y cerró los ojos. Luego de unos minutos sintió como Gaara se despertaba y comenzaba a moverse.

Gaara al despertarse, tomo suavemente a Tea entre sus brazos y la deposito sobre el suelo. Luego comenzó a despertarla, Tea se movió pesadamente y se incorporo.

-Ya es hora de que retomemos el camino.

-está bien- dijo somnolienta. Corrieron durante tres horas. Llegaron a las 1 de la mañana a la aldea. Entraron a la casa en silencio, con la esperanza de no despertar a nadie, pero al momento de cerrar la puerta tras ellos un gran estruendo se sintió frente a ambos jóvenes. Gaara prendió rápidamente la luz y miro en busca de la causa del sonido pero grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse a sus dos hermanos con gorro de fiesta, pitos y fuegos artificiales reventando sobre ellos. Todo esto bajo una gran pancarta que decía "Bienvenida Tea a tu nuevo hogar". Tea quedo estupefacta frente a la muestra de afecto que le mostraban aquellas personas, que hasta hacia poco, eran desconocidas.


	5. V ¿Y a ahora qué hago?

**Hola….les presento mi nuevo Fic, Gaara to Tea, espero que les guste.**

**Primero que nada ninguna de los personajes de la Historia me pertenece, bueno excepto Tea. La historia se creo a partir del adictivo manga y anime de Naruto.**

**Bueno, me despido esperando que lo disfruten y que recuerden dejar Reviwes que de eso vive mi cerebro…..**

¿Y ahora qué hago?

Tea despertó con un fuerte dolor de cabeza y la luz del sol sobre su rostro solo lo intensifico. Su primer impulso fue levantarse a cerrar la cortina para que dejara de entrar tan horrible suplicio, pero el levantase solo magnifico lo que sentía haciéndola caer nuevamente a la cama. En eso alguien toca la puerta

-crmglam…..-eso en idioma de resaca significa entre

-muy buenos días…te sentí levantar si que te traje mi muy famoso levantamuertos-Tea abrió los ojos y se encontró con Kankuro en la entrada de su pieza, el cual sostenía un vaso de cristal con algo café y burbujeante.

-no quiero-dijo y se dio media vuelta tapándose la cabeza con la almohada.

- claro que no quieres, pero te prometo que me lo agradecerás después, y no se te ocurra preguntarme los ingredientes, créeme que no quieres saber. Tea en forma automática se sentó y recibió el vaso.- he de admitir que me sorprendiste, nunca pensé que alguien me igualaría bebiendo y menos que esa persona seria una mujer- en eso Tea se levanto de la cama derecho al baño a vomitar- pues si, ese es el efecto que causa mi trago especial, ahora date una ducha y te prometo que estarás como nueva al salir, te espero abajo con el almuerzo, después de todo, tienes que llenar tu estomago con algo menos fuerte que mi levanta muertos.

Tea hizo caso de todas las indicaciones de Kankuro, más que mal, no tenía nada que perder. Luego de tratar de ordenar su pieza se dirigió a la cocina en busca de Kankuro. Lo encontró con un delantal de cocina puesto

-y te sientes mejor?

-increíblemente si, eso que me diste es mágico

-jajjajajajaj lo sé, y dime te acuerdas de algo de lo que paso anoche

-m…..m…..haber, llegamos con Gaara, y me pasaste una copa de licor, luego nos pusimos a comer y me serví otra copa de licor para brindar, creo que después nos pusimos a cantar y sentí la garganta seca y me serviste otra copa de licor-Tea cada vez que iba recordando se iba poniendo más roja por la vergüenza que le causaba el comportamiento que había tenido la noche anterior-, ahora que lo pienso……… después de la primera copa no recuerdo haber vuelto a ver a Gaara

-bueno….. el tenía que irse, asuntos de Kasekage

-y Temari?

-o..si , ella si estaba, pero como había empezado a beber antes de que ustedes llegaran, por los nervio de su tardanza, ya para el segundo brindis estaba en el suelo

- ¬¬….bueno eso lo explica

-te acuerdas de algo mas

-m…lo último que recuerdo es que estábamos bebiendo y cantando sobre la mesa, a y q me caí con la botella de vino en la mano y me la derrame entera lo cual hizo que tu comenzaras a gritar que ojala q lo que me cubría fuera sangre…….m….eso es todo, no recuerdo mas

-jajajaja, pues te aviso que duraste mucho mas que lo que recuerdas….eso comprueba que yo llevo muchos más años de circo en esto que tu

-bueno…… y….y que mas paso?-dijo bastante preocupada y ansiosa por la respuesta

-jajaja …de verdad quieres saber?

-si-dijo Tea con una gotita de sudor en su frente

-bueno, nos encontrábamos cantando, cuando de repente me dijiste que te habías aburrido de eso si que me tomaste de la mano y te pusiste a bailar. Estuvimos en eso hasta que nuevamente dijiste que estabas aburrida y te pusiste a saltar sobre los sillones para luego irte a parar sobre la mesa y comenzar a contar chiste

-conté chiste….no sabía que sabia chistes

-y créeme, no sabes, pero en el estado en el que nos encontrábamos ese punto era irrelevante…no recuerdo haberme reído tanto en mucho tiempo

-y después que paso?- dijo avergonzada

-bueno, se te acabo la rutina sí que me dijiste que la siguiera, y apenas yo puse un pie sobre la mesa y tú tu parte posterior sobre el sillón, se termino, te quedaste profundamente dormida

-ooooo

-pues si…….cuando quieras lo repetimos

-lo único que agradezco es que nadie aparte de ti sabe sobre lo que paso anoche- dijo escondiendo su rostro entre sus manos

-bueno…..

-Kankuro

-es que Gaara me pregunto en la mañana que era lo que había pasado en la casa, ya que al llegar la encontró hecha un desastre, …estaba preocupado

-y supongo que se lo contaste sin tantos detalles como me los contaste a mi

-eeee

-KANKURO

-OOOO pusiste la misma cara de Temari, será que el pasar tiempo con ella te está afectando

-KANKURO

-pero que tanto te importa…..

-que que? como no me va a importar, si me dejaste frente a él como una alcohólica

-jajaja, no te preocupes por eso, el ya está acostumbrado a esas clases de comportamiento conmigo

-oooooo, no se para que me levante hoy-dijo dejándose caer sobre la silla

-jaja, relájate, y come tu desayuno, sabes me agrada tener en la casa, eres como la hermanita chica y alcohólica que siempre quise-le dijo desordenándole el pelo

-como voy a volver a ver a Gaara a la cara?

-y me puedes decir por qué te importa tanto su opinión sobre el tema, no te veo preocupada por lo que piensa Temari

-QUE TAMBIEN LE CONTASTE A TEMARI

-siempre te levantas así de chillona?

-KANKURO

-y ahora a dónde vas?

-a la cama

-pero si no comiste nada

-se me quito el hambre

-debes comer algo

-no gracias, si alguien pregunta me encuentro debajo de mi cama

-debajo de tu cama?-Kankuro la miro divertido pero luego pareció recordar algo-Tea lamento informarte que no puedes ir a ocultarte debajo de tu cama ya que Gaara me dijo que apenas pudieras fueras a verlo, al parecer necesita hablar contigo

-¬¬ me pregunto de que se tratara….. –suspiro- no tengo ganas de ir, adiós, me voy adormir

-no puedes no ir

-ja….no gracias no tengo ganas de salir a ningún lado

-te lo digo porque no me lo pidió como Gaara si no como Kazekage

-y?

-que es algo oficial

-no voy.

-si no vas te llevo a rastras

-no voy- Kankuro en un rápido movimiento la tomo entre sus brazos y se dirigió lo más rápido que pudo a la oficina de su hermano ya que Tea comenzaba a utilizar toda su fuerzas para zafarse de él. Entre pataleos y gritos llegaron al lugar. Por la complicada situación en la que se encontraba el joven Kankuro con la muchacha todavía pataleando entre sus brazos entro a la oficina de Gaara sin previo aviso

-YA DEJA EL ESCANDALO, QUE NO VES QUE YA LLEGAMOS-esto lo dijo mirando a Gaara y soltando a la muchacha la cual cayó como un saco de papas al piso

-SE PUEDE SABER QUE ES ESTE ALBOROTO, QUE NO SE DAN CUENTA QUE ESTOY OCUPADO- en eso ambos recién llegado se dieron cuenta que el joven Kasekage se encontraba rodeados de ninjas, algunos los miraban molestos por la interrupción y otros divertidos. Tea se paró de el suelo y rápidamente conjuro un jutsu q hizo salir a Kankuro volando por la ventana, luego miro con odio a los presentes, los cuales miraba ahora entre temerosos e intrigados. Tea suspiro y miro a Gaara para luego tomar aire y posición para dirigirse a él.

- con que aquí te pasa todo el día…me lo imaginaba más grande-dijo Tea incorporándose, asiendo caso omiso al resto de las personas que se encontraban ahí- bueno me puedes decir para que me necesitabas con tanta urgencia- Gaara suspiro y luego la miro directo a los ojos

-quería hablarte sobre tu actual situación, quiero que te integres a uno de nuestros equipo de ninja, creo que tus habilidades con el aire son increíbles y que

-no

-que?-dijo Gaara

-no gracias…eso era todo?

-si

-en ese caso me retiro-hizo una pequeña reverencia y se retiro

Tea al llegar a la casa se fue directo a su cama, asiendo caso omiso a los múltiples llamados de Kankuro para que saliera del iglú de frazadas que había creado. Llego la noche y tomando en cuenta que se la había pasado todo el día encerrada en su pieza se dispuso a estirar las piernas, ya que había sentido a todo el mundo llegar a la casa e irse a sus respectivas habitaciones, por lo cual asumió que no se encontraría con nadie en su recorrido. Se dirijo derecho a la cocina, y encontró un plato de comida con su nombre y con una pequeña notita de Kankuro que decía "si mañana me levanto y veo este plato en el mismo estado en el que lo deje antes de irme a acostar, te advierto, que en ese mismo instante iré a tu pieza y te meteré la comida hasta por las orejas si es necesario. Se despide atentamente tu querido nuevo hermano mayor, Kankuro". Tea trago saliva y se dispuso a comer lo que había en el plato. Cuando por fin termino salió de la casa a dar una vuelta y a recorrer la aldea, cosa que no había hecho desde su llegada al lugar, sin contar claro el pequeño y desagradable paseo de la mañana. Comenzó a caminar por donde la llevaba el viento. Se percato de que la aldea era realmente bonita , la encontró acogedora, y se la imagino llena de persona, por lo cual decidió volver a recorrerla de día para verla con todos los habitantes del el lugar. Mientras caminaba llego a un pequeño parque con juegos para los niños, si que se subió a un sube y baja. En ese instante miles de imágenes de su niñez cruzaron su mente y por fin pudo recordar el rostro de su madre y su padre. Lagrimas de felicidad corrieron por su rostro, lagrimas que rápidamente fueron secadas por alguien que hasta ese momento la seguía sigilosamente

-Gaara…-dijo la muchacha totalmente sorprendida frente a la inesperada aparición

-por que lloras? Te paso algo? Estas bien? Alguien..

-detente Gaara… estoy bien, es solo que acabo de recordar el rostro de mis padres- dijo con una sonrisa. Gaara en el primer instante se sintió como un estúpido sobre protector pero un abrazo por parte de la muchacha lo hizo volver a la realidad

-gracias por preocuparte por mi Gaara- luego se separo solo un poco de él y lo miro con mirada severa- ahora es mejor que te vayas, tienes que dormir bien, el trabajo de Kasekage exige mucho y si no duermes bien te puedes enfermar- Gaara sonrió y le acaricio la mejilla

-estoy bien, además por lo general cuando trato de dormir no lo logro, que tal si te muestro el resto de la ciudad ahora?

-no…vete a dormir

-que no puedo dormir, además quería preguntarte el por qué de tu respuesta frente a mi ofrecimiento de trabajo-la joven se volvió a acercar a él y se acurruco en su pecho

-cuando eres ninjas muchas veces haces cosas que no quieres hacer por el bien de la aldea, cosas que implican el sufrimiento de otro ser humano……tu lo has visto, tu lo has hecho y yo lo he tenido que vivir….…Gaara yo no quiero pasar por eso, solo quiero tener una simple y tranquila vida al lado de ustedes tres-luego se separo un poco de él y lo miro nuevamente para sonreír, lo cual causo que él también sonriera- sobre que no puedes dormir es un broma verdad? Porque yo te vi dormir lo mas bien cuando estuvimos en el oasis

-claro, si estaba durmiendo contigo- Gaara apenas termino de decir la frase se percato de lo que había dicho, por lo cual se ruborizo de inmediato, no era su intención que esa palabras salieran de su boca pero su nerviosismo por la conversación y la cercanía con el cuerpo de la muchacha evitaron que su auto control funcionara. La joven por su parte igual se puso algo roja pero lo miro de forma seria.

- Pues si ese es el problema vamos

-vamos?...vamos a donde?-dijo Gaara totalmente nervioso

- a donde crees?..a dormir- y diciendo eso lo tomo de la mano y se encamino hacia la casa.

-pero …pero…

-Gaara tranquilízate, ni que fuéramos a hacer algo malo, solo vamos a dormir, verdad?

-si ..solo dormir-dijo tragando saliva

Gaara por su parte no dijo nada en todo el trayecto. Cuando por fin llegaron a la pieza de Tea, esta se fue al baño a poner el piyama, Gaara por su parte se encontraba estático en la entrada de la habitación. Cuando Tea por fin salió del baño y lo vio le fue imposible no reírse de él si que luego de mofarse un buen rato de Gaara lo tomo de la mano y lo acerco a la cama en donde la joven se recostó y tiro de un brazo a Gaara para que la siguiera. Gaara todavía muy avergonzado para reclamar por el trato la siguió y se recostó al lado de ella. Una vez que ambos se encontraban acostados, Gaara se alejo lo mas que pudo de Tea ya que el verla dormir cerca de él y mas en sima con ese pequeño piyama que acentuaba ciertas partes del cuerpo de la mucha que por el momento el no deseaba ver, le impedían dormir. El supuesto remedio estaba resultando peor que la enfermedad, pero cuando menos lo pensaba se quedo profundamente dormido y dormido recorrió la distancia que lo separaba de la muchacha y la abrazo. La joven, que al igual que él, se encontraba profundamente dormida y en un acto inconsciente se acurruco entre los brazos que le ofrecían.

La noche paso rápida y tranquila para ambos jóvenes, lamentablemente la mañana no sería ni la mitad de tranquila de lo que fue la noche, ya que al levantarse Kankuro encontró el plato de comida que le había dejado a Tea y se sintió feliz al ver que este se encontraba vacío pero su ánimo cambio al ver que la joven ni había tocado el postre, sí que lo tomo y subió corriendo al cuarto de la joven. Al llegar entro dando un gran portazo

-TE ADVERTI QUE TE COMIERAS TODA LA COMIDA AHORA CONOCERAS LO QUE……OOOOOOOOOO GAARA??- grito, luego de quedárseles viendo un rato se cruzo de brazos y comenzó a mover la cabeza de arriba a abajo - hermanito , no sabía que eras tan rápido….


End file.
